


Tequila, with ice

by Ravennia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I can't handle it, M/M, Yuuri POV, barista!Victor, college student!Yuuri, how these two are so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravennia/pseuds/Ravennia
Summary: “I believe you’re in need of a drink, right?” He must be dreaming, it’s the only rational thing. As he sat close to the bar, the barista looked at him right before asking which drink he would want.“Tequila would be perfect.” Finally, normal voice. Now he could mesmerize himself watching the hands moving around rapidly, wondering what these hands could do besides tasty drinks. Probably a lot of things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first fanfiction and i don't regret it  
> thanks for the lot of marvellous people that helped me out writing this gay thing

Yuuri wasn't really sure if he should go to that bar, but he really fucking wanted to because the barista was too beautiful and he couldn’t just _not_ stare at him. The blue eyes were strong and exhaled sensuality while a fringe of white hair fell into a side of his face, the smile which could send people to heaven.

And also, he wanted to drink a little, to forget a terrible test he had earlier. It was mainly his fault that he couldn’t get focused, his imagination has sent him to various places that he didn’t know it existed. While entering, he stumbled on someone smaller than him, but before apologizing, the person was gone.

He felt his phone buzzing, probably Takeshi or Yuuko, but he was too focused on the beautiful man behind the bar to care. He followed his hand movements from his hair to his cup, to his lips, the long fingers moving swiftly to make another drink and suddenly, he felt blue eyes on him, sending shivers down his spine. _What was that?_

Like a moth driven to a flame, he went to the bar, walking ever so slowly, like he was mesmerized. Because he was deep, and he didn’t even know the barista name, for fucks sake. He was so entangled by the beautiful man that he didn’t noticed that he stepped on his foot accidentally, making him fall flat on his face. _This is so embarrassing!_  As he looked around he could feel everyone’s eyes on him, probably thinking that he was already drunk.

As he was getting ready to get up, he saw a hand reaching out, offering help and he couldn't believe on what he was seeing.

“Are you alright?”

He nodded nervously as he accepted the help from his secret crush. Getting up, he could stare right on dazzling blue eyes, making him sort of deaf for everything that was happening around him. As he heard another question, he came back at his senses, apologized and told that everything was fine. Except for his erratic heartbeat and stumbled voice.

“I believe you’re in need of a drink, right?” He must be dreaming, it’s the only rational thing. As he sat close to the bar, the barista looked at him right before asking which drink he would want.

“Tequila would be perfect.” _Finally, normal voice._ Now he could mesmerize himself watching the hands moving around rapidly, wondering what these hands could do besides tasty drinks. _Probably a lot of things._ He shook his head embarrassed as he was remembered to lick the skin at the back of his hand. “Oh, okay” he said a few seconds before having his hand pulled.

“Now hold this lemon. And breathe out a little” And then it happened, just after that. He felt shivers ran down his spine as a tongue licked the salt in his hand. “Now drink it”, and he did it quite fast because he was so nervous, he could go to heaven right at this moment.

Then his phone had to ruin the moment. _Again._  He finally gave up and answered, receiving a yell as an answer. “Yuuri! What is taking you so long?!” Now everyone knew his name, what a shame. He noticed that the barista was watching him with attentive eyes, analyzing him like he was some kind of beauty, which he is not, even though he weren’t so chubby. He left a tip at the table and walked away while talking with a screaming Yuuko.

After an hour talking, he realizes that he has forgotten his bag on the bar. “Its 11 pm, I can’t go back there like it was nothing. I should be fine by now.” Even though, he was worried about his things, his homework and _goddamn it_ , his notes about his stupid crush. But he couldn’t go there running, and his mother couldn’t know about his tragedy.

When he arrived at his home, he went right to his room rambling nervously on how shitty is memory is. At least he would get a chance to humiliate himself again while staring on how stunning the barista is and regretting the missed chance to ask for his name.

He didn’t even have breakfast in the next morning and basically ran to college like his life depended on it. Why to college? He didn’t know, it was the first place that came into his mind, even if didn’t helped in his situation. People stared at him or laughed, and after a certain amount of time he had to stop for breathing. _This is the worst day of my existence._ And then he remembered, today was Saturday. No classes for him today, and yet he left sprinting of his home.

_Worst day indeed._ Now that he had left his comfort, he should at least do something instead of whimpering at his room, a walk or dancing at the studio would be fine. As he arrived at the studio, Minako told him that someone named Victor was searching for him because he had forgotten the bag at the bar.

“Why you forgot your bag? It was in your shoulder!”

_Someone had just licked my hand,_ he should’ve said. But instead he was feeling butterflies at his stomach and a lot of tension because somehow, the barista knew a place where he went. At least he got to know his name, Victor.

He shrugged nervously while telling that he would dance a little, only for relaxing. Instead, he remembered how he fell in love with that handsome man, on how he thought that his hands were marvelous, his hair, his face, and everything on him, because he was just too beautiful, godlike. He mainly loved his smile because it showed his feelings or the perfect teeth. The list would be endless.

Around lunchtime, he went to a café for a meeting with Yuuko and Takeshi. He would be surely the third wheel, but they were friends, so it was fine. Except that wasn’t so fine.

“So, you forgot your bag because you were thinking about lewd things?” Takeshi had asked at the moment they saw each other. And he blushed a lot after nodding shyly. “You’re ogling him for a long time; you two should just b-“Yuuko probably stepped on his foot because he whimpered a little, which brought a little smile to Yuuri’s lips. “You deserved it.” Suddenly, Yuuko was gasping while pointing to somewhere behind him. “What? There’s someone behind me?”

Eros was behind me, he thought. He gasped nervously at the mere sight of Victor walking towards them, and he couldn’t handle the sweat on his forehead, the butterflies, and the knot at his throat. He saw his bag at Victor’s shoulder, but it didn’t brought any relief, instead, it brought more tension. But somehow, the man was totally oblivious of them.

And Yuuri was too shy to even go there and ask for his bag. Instead, he prayed for relief, for that man to go away before he hyperventilates in the spot. It worked miraculously, but he couldn’t focus on drinking the coffee anymore, because Victor was so beautiful, like _goddamn this is some boyfriend material._  He snorted before drinking the coffee in one go before running to his home.

But how could he relax if the man was there?! His mind started to think about a way of avoiding the situation, but he couldn’t, since he was opening the door. His mother called him, making Victor turn around to see him. Oh no, oh no, no no no. It was too much, too much beauty to handle. He stumbled at his feet and made a great effort for not falling.

He was sweating a lot; he couldn’t feel his feet nor was his body, his heart thumping loudly, and he swore that if he spoke something he would just stutter a lot and faint. And the worst thing is that Victor was there, looking at him, with a mischievous smile on his lips. _Is it so funny? Oh no._

“H-hi. Wh-what is it, mom?” He tried to ignore Victor, really tried, but he couldn’t. _It is impossible not to stare at him!_ Victor walked towards him with the bag on hand, and Yuuri was trembling too much to even reach out his hand, but somehow he managed to pick up the bag, murmuring a shy ‘thanks’.

And this is was his weekend. He couldn’t think of something else at the time, but he felt that something was missing from his bag and couldn’t remember what it was, because his bag was such a mess of notebooks and papers, notes, empty bags of caramel, chocolate packs and even a rest of toblerone. _He saw this?_ he thought while walking to the college plaza before heading for his classroom.

But he heard a bark and a low cry in his direction. _A dog which looked exactly the same as Vicchan_. The mere thought of his deceased dog made him a little sad, but seeing this one almost leaving their owner behind filled him with some happiness. And a little of nervousness, because why not?

Victor fell on him, because he was focused on catching the dog and didn’t noticed a person sitting on the grass. And this was an awkward situation, they were mere inches from each other, _holy crap, he could feel Victor’s breath_. “Oh, I forgot to give you this!” he sat up while picking up a few pieces of paper that had a lot of scribbles and doodles. Yuuri picked up with ease even though he was nervous. And the world crumbled around him as he saw Victor going away after his dog. He didn’t cared to look for the papers at the time, but he decided to do it in the classroom a little while before his class started.

_A phone number!_ He gasped while crumpling the paper again, and the result of this was his classmates staring at him like he was a weirdo, that he certainly was. And because of Victor he couldn’t focus on class again. At the lunch break, he was eating his food quietly at an isolated table when he started hearing squeals and gasps.

_Oh no, not again._ He choked up on his coffee when he realized that Victor was again, walking towards him. Such a beautiful sight, _how a man like this can even exist?_ As the man sat on a chair in front of him, Yuuri received all the stares he could in his entire existence. “Why are you here? You didn’t found your dog?”

“Oh, Makkachin is fine. I wanted to see you, it’s that bad?” He shook his head immediately, which brought a sly smile on Victor’s lips. “You’re so cute.” he giggled. Yuuri was going to melt right on the spot, his face was probably on fire and he choked again on his drink. He picked up a tissue to clean his face and he was so embarrassed that took him a while to do it.

When he ended, he realized that Victor was staring at him like he was a masterpiece, a piece of art, but at the same time it had a glimpse of luxury, like he was ready to devour him right there. Before he could reach for the fork, he felt a soft finger at his bottom lip, brushing it ever so slowly. And then a kiss, with the _oh so soft lips_ pressing with full force, making him gasp at some point, which allowed his tongue to slid inside, hot and slippery and god, it was amazing.

He’s making tiny, embarrassing noises while feeling a hand on his chin. He was so amazed that he couldn’t believe that it was actually happening, and Victor was such a good kisser that made him forgot that he had a tray on the table. He manages to breathe after a few minutes of whimpering and low moaning, and he stared right on the enchantingly beautiful blue eyes.

Victor was looking at him with feverish blue eyes, lips red and _god, this is amazing. Best day of his life_.

After a few weeks, they started dating. And went to each other’s house with a big frequency to do things that only lovers were allowed to.

 

“So, let me get this right. You two are dating after five weeks? That was fast.” Yuuko said.

“I bet he had already sucked his dick”. Why no one interrupted Takeshi, by fucks sake?

And then Victor answered blatantly “He already did it, why?” And Yuuri is literally dead at the spot, blushing feverishly while his friends were laughing and an amazing lover in a café.  But he couldn’t not laugh, he was so, but so freaking happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trash. Hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are welcomed!


End file.
